Lotus' Love
by Mimi Tachiikawa
Summary: I have move back to Japan! And After Sora ask me to go to the Mall with her and the others, We played a game named 'King's Game'. Too bad, after playing this, me and Koushiro must dating for 3 months! What should I do!
1. Chappy 1 : Because The King's Game

**Lotus' Love**

_**~Mimi Tachikawa~**_

_**Chappy 1 : Because The King's Game...**_

Mimi's note : My previous story just have three chapter on it. In this Story, I will make it much longer!

I am walking out from the Airport. I am just move from America to Japan today. I will Study at Odaiba High School with my DigiDestinied friends. I move with my big sister named Yuri, my Mom, and my Father. We arrived at our new house. I am sure it is bigger than my house at America. Then after we place our things here, with the help from mover's "Mimi, arrange your room and your desk" my mom said

"Yes Mom" I arrange my room with dolls, book, my Diary, Clock, Pencil case, Anime Poster and even my computer "Hmmmm..." I don't know why, but now, I arrange my feminine Room become more -Girly Otakus-... I don't know... But just forget it! I am start to like Anime now...

"Mimi..." My sister calls me

"Yes?" I stand up and run to her room

"Where is my Bluetooth Headset?" she ask

"Oh, Here, with me" I said and take out the Bluetooth Headset from my pocket. And suddenly, there is a call from it "Oh, that Headset still connect to my phone. Here, let me get it" I put the headset on my ears "Hello, Mimi's talking" I said

"Mimi! You are back already?" That voice sounds familiar...

"Sora!" I said happily

"Mimi!" She said "When will you start your new day at School?"

"The day after tomorrow. I will study at 10-B Class"

"Huh? Great! That is same class as Koushiro!" Sora said. Koushiro? Oh. That red haired geek...

"Really? Fine then..." I said

"Hey, do you want to go with us today?" Sora ask

"Huh? Where?"

"We will go to the Mall to buy an items that we need for the School Festival!" Sora said

"Ah! I will go with you!" I said

"Okay! Two o'clock, okay?" she said, and I nodded. I give back that Bluetooth Headset to my sister and get to change my clothes. After change my clothes, I went to the Mall entrance. Of course I still remember the way to the Mall. Mall is my other home!

"Sora!" I waved my hand to her

"Mimi! You come!" She sounds happy "Now, let's wait for the boys"

"Alright" after waiting 10 minutes, then, they come

"Mimi!" They said "Long time no see!"

"Yeah..." I said "By the way, what kind of Festival that your School will celebrate?"

"Well, it just the usual School Festival that our School always celebrate every year" Koushiro said

"Wow! Sounds like fun! In America, our School do not have any School Festival..." Yeah... My School just talk about study and study...

"Well then, maybe you can have fun here!" Yamato said. I nodded

"Let's go in there" Jyou said. Once we get in, we go to the goods store "Hmmm... They said, they want to make a Haunted House..."

"The Haunted House...?" Sora looking around "... How about a fake Grave or the School Locker? Or maybe a fake Coffin?" Yeah... Fake Grave or Fake coffin is cheap... Because it made by a plastic

"Maybe we need toilet tissues too..."

"For what, Taichi?" Koushiro said

"For make a mummies of course!" he said. Well... If we warp a whole of our body with toilet tissues, maybe our face will similiar with mummies...

"Uh... Well...? I think we will buy a toilet tissues too..." Jyou said

"Yeah. It's cheaper than we need to buy a bandage..." So we buy a Toilet tissues (Ten pack...)

"I will search for the fake coffin and grave" Yamato said

"Wait! I'm with you!" Sora said as she runs after him

"So, what will we do now?" I ask

"Ummm... Well, why don't we search for the Ghost's outfit?" Koushiro said

"Good Idea" Then we go to the clothes store "Mimi, what do you think is the best for Japanese Spirit?" Jyou ask

"White Yukata is their costume" I said

"White Yukata..." Koushiro search for it "... Here it is" he give me a white Yukata

"Yes! Yes! That" I said

"Just that?" Taichi said

"No... We need a powder too..." Jyou said

"Yeah. We will sprinkled it on their face and body. So their skin will become a pale white. Like Ghost" I said. Then somebody poke my back

"Mimi..." When I look back...

"KYAAAAA!"

"Come on, Mimi... This is just a Vampire Mask..." Taichi said. Oh, great, Taichi... You almost made me suffer a heart attack... "I think we need this too..."

"Yes" Koushiro agreed

"By the way, how about the blood?" I ask

"We can use paint" Koushiro said. So we bought some paint. Then My phone is ringing

"Hello? Oh, Sora! What is it?" I ask

"Mimi, please tell everyone to buy a goods and item for Maid Cafe and The School Music Festival. Me and Yamato will buy the other things for the rest. Bye!" then the line went dead. I told everyone to buy the things that we need

After 3 hours, we done shopping "We still have ¥12.308..." Sora said "The Teacher said, if the money left over, we can use it"

"I'm hungry..." Yamato said. I am agree with him... I'm hungry too

"Let's eat!"

* * *

"Aaah... That was great!" Koushiro said

"I'm full now..." Taichi said. Then everyone stared at him

"What are we gonna do now?" Jyou said

"I know!" Yamato said. Then he take out a chopsticks and a tall cup "Let's play the King's Game!"

"Yay!" You know what is King's Game? It is a game that needs a tall cup and chopsticks. Then each person take one chopstick. And they need to hide the number that they get from the chopstick by holding it to their chest. And one of that chopstick is written as 'King'. Whoever get the King, he/she ca command a number to perform an action to them. Example : No. 5 must kiss No.2! Like that

"Okay! Let's start!" Taichi said. And we start it. I take my chopstick. I looked at it. Too bad I am not the King

"Yay! I am The King!" Sora said "Hmm... Let's see... Whoever get number Three and One must have a date for three months!" She said. Suck... How if the person who get that number have a same gender...? I stared at y chopstick...

...

...

...

Number...

...

One...

"Eeeeeh?" Me and Koushiro said at the same time. Oh, no... I know that... He got number Three

"Waaaa! So... So... So... Koushiro and Mimi..." Jyou said

"Hahhahahaha! You two must dating for three months!" Taichi said. Koushiro sighed. Oh, no... Not Koushiro...

"Sorry! The King's command cannot be denied!" Yamato said

"I am sorry, Mimi..." Sora said. She gives me a sad smile...

"Sigh... Did I really need to do it?" Koushiro said

"Just like I said. Cannot be denied~" Yamato said. Oh, no... Not Koushiro...

* * *

"I am so sad today, Palmon..." at home, I talked to Palmon

"Isn't that great? You finally have a date!" Palmon said "You never get a date before..."

"But I..."

"Come on. Just three months, right? After that, you will free!" Palmon said "Besides, he is handsome and smart. Muscular too! That something you should proud!" No, Palmon... You don't understand...

"But he is nerd and geek!" I said

"It is okay..." Palmon said. She really didn't get it...

* * *

"Oh... So after played that game, you must have a date with Mimi, right?" Tentomon said

"Yes... But I know she won't it..." Koushiro sighed

"Oh, come on... Maybe you two can become a real couple someday!"

"I don't think so..."

* * *

Why'd this thing should happen? Why...? Why Koushiro? Why not cooler person? Taichi or Yamato?

I hate it!

I hate everyone!

Chappy 1 : End

Next to Chappy 2 -


	2. Chappy 2 : The Haunted House

_**Chappy 2 : The Haunted House**_

* * *

Mimi's note : Um... I don't have a time to re-check this chapter... So maybe there will be so many misstypes... Sorry, everyone... But it is still 'MAYBE'...

* * *

"Mimi, wake up!" Palmon wakes me up, then I woke up and I change my Pajamas

"Why do I need to wake up so early? School will starts tomorrow... Not today" I groaned and yawned. Yes... It is still five in the morning

"Oh, yes... I forgot..." Palmon said "So why do you change your clothes...?" ... ... ... Good question

"I want to take the fresh morning air outside" Well, actually I really want to sleep, but I have change already. And what should I do? I just can wait outside until it is seven or eight o'clock... Then I walk outside and then I saw Koushiro walked through the street. What is he doing this early? "K... Koushiro!" I yelled. Looks like he is suprised too.

"Mimi? What are you doing?" He ask

"Nothing. Just take a fresh air" I said. He nodded. I stared at his uniform "Isn't it's to early to go to School?" I said

"Oh, yeah, this just..." his hand smoothed his hair and take his bag to his back "... I always come early to School, you know...?"

"Really? But there is still one and a half hour until the class started..."

"Really? Well... Hahahaha... You right. I am to early" he laughing. And then we two fall silent for a while "About yesterday..." he said

"Oh, that Game..." I sighed "... I think we really need to do it..."

"Yeah, if not, they will mad at us forever"

"Right..."

"But this will not ruin our friendships, right?"

"Of course not!" I said and giggled

"Oh, I will, umm... Go to School right now. See you tomorrow!" Then he just gone

"See you..." I walked back to home

* * *

"Mimi! You have the fresh air alredy? That fast!" Palmon said

"Yeah..." I took my pink hat

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Palmon ask. I nodded

"Yes"

* * *

I visit the Odaiba High School. Everything looks so different with the America's High School... I see some students is busy to prepare everything for the Festival that will start at the day after tomorrow. Koushiro is standing there, in front of me "Koushiro..." I said, and I poke his shoulder

"Whoaa! Mimi!" he looks suprised "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to look around. Is that annoy you?"

"No, but..."

"Ooh! Mimi!" Taichi comes to us "What are you doing here? You want to help us to prepare for the School Festival?" Taichi said

"No..." I sighed. Suddenly, I feel some people stared at me. And I heard they whispered each other

"Hey, Isn't that girl isn't this School's student?"

"Yes. What is she doing here?" Oh, no... I am too blatant...

"I... I will go home!" Then I run to my house and find my sister

"Mimi...?" she said "Palmon said you go to the High School today"

"Yeah... Just looking around"

"Okay" Then she walk back to her room. I went to my room. I leaned on my bed and take a nap. Even it is still 11 AM...

* * *

"Mimi! Wake up! Now is 3 PM!" My mom said

"Nggh...? Mama?" I rubbing my eyes "Oh, right... I will have lunch, then..." After have lunch, I watch TV, Read Magazine, and yeah, just like always, at night, I go to my bed, again.

* * *

"Yaaawn..." I take a shower and get ready to School "Mom, I'm going" I said. And I run to the School. I almost late! It is three minutes before the class started, but I don't know why, Sora is still outside

"Sora!" I poke her back

"Mimi!" Sora said

"What are you doing here? Isn't your class is almost started?"

"Well, yeah. But my Teacher ask me to give this file to Teacher's Room. Oh, by the way, you already know the location of your class?" she ask. Well, actually I don't know, so I just say the truth

"No..." I said

"Here, come with me" Sora said, and she pulled my hand "Here is your class. 10-B!"

"Thanks" I said and I open the door. Oh, no... The class is already started... "Excuse me..." I said

"Oh, you must me Tachikawa Mimi" The Teacher said "Come in, please, introduce yourself and you can sit there" I stand in the front of class and introduce myself

"Hello, friends. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I just moved from aboard. Nice to meet you" I said and I walk to the seat that far enough from Koushiro's seat. And, the Lesson begin. First subject...?

...

...

...

Geography... Oh, no... "So, students, the east wind is blowing to... Blah... Blah... Blah..." Uuh... This is so confusing! Then, suddenly...

"Tachikawa Mimi. Where is the westerly wind blow?" The Teacher said. Oh, sucks... I don't know the answer...

"Australia..." Suddenly, Koushiro's voice is sounded in my head "Come on, just answer it"

"A... Australia, Ma'am..." I said, and the Teacher nodded

"Right. So, the Westerly Wind is... Blah... Blah... Blah..." I stared at Koushiro, and suddenly he stared at me and smiled

*BLUSH!* Suddenly my face went red...

Looks like I am the only one who has heard his voice that time...

* * *

"Really?" Sora said when I told her about what just happended. I nodded

"But don't tell this to anyone! Especially Koushiro..." I said

"Hohohohoho... Mimi... You are so cute" Sora said, when I want to protest, suddenly that boy come... Koushiro... He waved his hand to us

"Oh, you two still here?" he ask "I thought you two have entered the class" he said

"W... Well, that..." Sora stared at me, and I shook my head, meaning 'Don't tell him...' Then she nodded "We just talking about Mimi's cousin from Okinawa!" Sora said. I nodded

"What happend to her cousin at Okinawa...?" He ask... ... ... ... U... Ugh... What should I say...? Then suddenly the bell is ringing. Thank God...

"Oh, I think we need to entered the class now. Bye Mimi. Bye Koushiro" Sora winked, I nodded

"We need to go too" Koushiro said. Then we walked to the class and sit on our seat

* * *

"Ah... Thank God the class is over..." I said and I walk outside

"Mimi, let's go home" Koushiro said, I nodded. We go home together with Taichi, Yamato and the others too. Taichi and Yamato's house is the nearest. So they arrived there first, leaving me, Koushiro, Sota and Jyou. Sora and Jyou's house is in the different way. So now, there is just Koushiro and me. After that, I arrived my house

"Thanks, Koushiro" I said, he nodded.

I leaned on my bed and thinking about what just happended... But I think I need to sleep, now...

* * *

"Yaaaaawn..." The morning is come, just like always, after have a breakfast, I went to School. Oh, right. Today the School Festival is started. When I arrived School, there is so many people there... My body was carried away by the crows... Uh... Fortunately, I found Koushiro "Koushiro!" I said and pulled his hand, so I can get out from the crowd... "Oh, I almost dead because the crowd..."

"Oh, Mimi. Good timing" he said

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask

"Well, Taichi and the others waiting for you. I don't know why..." he said. So we went to Taichi's class "Taichi. Here, I bring Mimi" he said

"Oh, good then" Taichi said and he pulled Koushiro's hand "Koushiro, come here for a moment" he said

"What? I thought you want to talk to Mimi..." he said

"I will talk to her later. This, ... Got it?" Taichi whispered to him, I didn't hear anything...

"What? No, she will refuse..." Koushiro said

"Come on, come on..." Taichi said "Now, go!" Taichi pushed Koushiro to me

"What is he talking about, Koushiro?" I ask

"Sigh... He said we need to go to the Haunted House together..." he said. What? Are you kidding me?

"B... But..."

"No Buts!" Yamato said "I will go with Sora, and Koushiro, you should go with Mimi!"

"Sigh... I don't want it..." Koushiro sighed

"Me neither..." I said. But what may make? They force us... So we go to the Haunted House together

"Wait!" Taichi said "Mimi, you must grab Koushiro's hand"

"What? But..."

"You MUST grab it" Taichi said. Sigh... Taichi... Idiot...

"Okay... Okay..." I said and grab Koushiro's hand "Like this?"

"No" Yamato said "You must warp your hand around his"

"Uggh..." I warp my hand around his "... Like this?" they all nodded

"Now get in there!" Taichi pushed us to the Haunted House

* * *

"Watch your step. It is so dark here" Koushiro said

"Yes..." Then suddenly a Ghost (Well, it just a human with costume actually...) suprised us by Pushed me and Koushiro to the coffin. And then suddenly the coffin opened and a mummy is in there! "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I am so scared of Ghost... So I screamed as loud as I can and I hug Koushiro's hand

"Don't worry, Mimi. It's our friend. He just warp his body with Tissues. That's all" he said. I nodded and we continue walking, and suddenly I tripped down. Fortunately Koushiro grabbed my hand "I told you to be careful, right?"

"No... I feel a big thing tripped me down..." I said. And I realize... It's a grave... "Ko... Koushiro... I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't worry" Koushiro said. Then suddenly another ghost is come out from the gravestomb... And it talks...

"Why do you kick the gravestomb... Why do kick the..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I run fast

"Mimi! Becareful!" Koushiro run after me, and then I fall down... I think I slipped down... Again... "Are you okay?" he ask and pulled my hand to stand up

"Y... Yes..." I said. Then I look down to know what have make me slipped down...

...

...

...

A blood... I warp my hand around Koushiro's again and shivered "Hahahahaha... It is okay, it is okay" he said, and we continue walking. And then there is a boy sitting on the desk, looks like he writting something, then he stared at us

"You two will got 'F' in every subject. Forever..." he said. I squeezed Koushiro's hand and closed my eyes

"Uh... Jyou?" Koushiro ask to that boy

"Oh... You have find out..." That boy said... So that boy is Jyou... We laughed and we continue walking. There is a School Locker in front of us. I have a bad feeling about this... And suddenly the locker opened! A long haired girl with a blood everywhere is suddenly fall down from inside the locker!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" I hug Koushiro with all of sudden, and I cried as loud as I can. He sighed and rubbing my back

"It is okay. It is okay" he said and then stared at me "Let's go out of here" he said and grabbed my hand

"Y... Yes..." I said and I grabbed his hand back. Thank God the Exit door is in front of us now... So we go out and we find Taichi and the others outside

"Having fun?" Taichi ask

"WHAT FUN?" I said

"Eh? But I heard your scream from outside, Mimi" Sora said

"O... Oh, really?"

"Yes. Looks like the Haunted House is so goof. Oh, Sora, let's go" Yamato pulled her hand to the Haunted House entrance

"Okay"

"Oh, there is so many things here on the Festival. Why don't you two try it?" Taichi said and pushes us

"What? No!" Koushiro said

"Oh, come on. Do this for 'Uncle Taichi'" Taichi winked

"Sigh... Whatever..." Koushiro said and pulled My hand "Come on Mimi, let's go"

"Eh? What will we gonna do?"

"Enjoy the Festival, of course" Koushiro said

...

...

...

...

Festival? Together with him? Oh, please. NO, and NEVER...

* * *

**Chappy 2 : End**

**Next to Chappy 3**


	3. Chappy 3 : Enjoy the Festival!

_**Chappy 3 : Enjoy the Festival!**_

_**Mimi's note : Sorry for a late update. I don't know why, yesterday I was unable to publish this... Thanks!**_

* * *

"Uh... Are you sure, Koushiro?" I ask. Yes... I am not sure with this... Go to the Festival with him? Hoh... Please...

"Come on, Mimi... If not... You will know what are they gonna do to us"

"But, Koushiro..."

"What do you want to do first?" he ask. Oh, my... His face looks so serious... I can't deny... I must do it...

"Uh... What do you think?" I never go to the School Festival before... So I don't know what to do...

"Hm, There is a crowd there... Why don't we check it?" he ask. I nodded. Well why not? It is looks so interesting

"Sure"

* * *

We walked to the crowd. Oh, it is Yamato's band! "I thought Yamato's still with Sora at the Haunted House" Koushiro said. That's right... Are they run to the Exit Door? We don't know... "Hey, they start singing!" He pointed to the blonde haired man that grabbing a red electrick guitar and singing

"- Negai Kanaeru Kagi~~" He keep singing, His song... I have ever heard at once. But I forgot where... This looks like an Anime's theme song... Hmmm... Hmmm...

"He is so cool, right?" Koushiro said. What? What did he mean?

"You... You like him?" I am so shocked, so I just said what I really want to say

"No! I mean..." he took a deep breath

"You mean...?"

"If everyone compare me with him... I.. Oh, never mind" Koushiro said. Hohohohoho... So... He jealous with him...

"Oh... I understand..." I nodded and he stared at me

"You like him?"...

...

...

...

Eh?

...

...

What just he have said? "No! I... I don't like anyone!"

"Oh, good then..." he said. Then the situation gone awkward. And Yamato singing his second song. I think his second song is so popular. When he start to sing, the crowd gives him a great applause. Everyone comes to the front of the stage. Because of that, I separate from Koushiro. My body is carried by the crowd

"Ko... Koushiroooo!" I yelled, but the last thing that I see is his hand that tried to reach my hand, but he failed

"Mimi!" he yelled, but then we separate so far. Why? Why'd I always carried by the crowd?

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Koushiro pushed people "Please let me through! My friend needs help!" he said. He runs to me and try to reach my hand

"Ko... Koushiro!" I tried to grab his hand

"Here, Mimi! Grab my hand!" he said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him

"Ko... Koushiro!" he pulled my hand back and hug me

"The crowd will carry us again if we didn't do this..." he said

"B... But..."

"Here, they come..." there is so many people run to the stage "Grab me. And don't let it go" people crash us. Again and again. Then he is right. Because I hugged him, so our body didn't carried by the crowd "See?" He smiled so bright "I told you, right?" Yes. He is right... But this is too embarrassing!

"K... Koushiro...!" I pushed him and my face burned. The last thing that I didn't realize is his hand still on me "K... Koushiro...?" I stared at him, and he smiled

"If you push me like that, maybe you can been carried again by the crowd" he said innocently "Don't let go my hand, okay?" he explained and I nodded. Maybe he is right... I better not let him go. Then, Yamato's band performance is done. We walk to the food store, but suddenly a girl comes to us

"Wow! Look at this cute couple!" That girl said. This girl looks so suspicious... She wears a bright blue Kimono, and a green hairband "Do you want to join the 'Couple Contest'?" she ask

"What? We are not a couple!" I said blushed

"Eh...? But..." That girl's eyes is staring at our hand... Oh, no... I'm still grabbing his hand! I let go his hand so fast and he too. We two are blushed. And then in front of us, we see Taichi gives us his special death glare... Oh, no... We have been forced. Koushiro and me looking each other. He nodded, and then he sighed

"Okay, then..." he said

"Okay, then! I will give you free for a young couple!" she said. Then she brings us to the 'Couple Contest' place "The rule is, the couple must grabbing hand while the contest begin!" she said. Oh, no... Not more... "First, you two must eat Okonomiyaki at that stand" she pointed to a Okonomiyaki Stand. "And then, you must play 'Pocky Game' at the stage" she pointed to a Pocky Stage in front of Okonomiyaki Stand "After that, you must popping a balloon at that stage and see what the paper inside the balloon said" she pointed to a Balloon Stage "Yup! you got five minutes for each game! And... Begin!" Koushiro pulled my hand to the first place. Okonomiyaki stand...

"Welcome! Please take the seat!" the Okonomiyaki seller said, and then he gives us an Okonomiyaki

"Umm... The both of us will eat this, or..."

"No. Just one of you that will eat this. You choose it with a rock, paper and scissors!" the seller explained. Then we played it. Rock paper scissors!

"Oops" Koushiro said. He gives me a paper. And I give him the rock...

"I lose..." I said "Okay. I will eat th..." suddenly, I realize something... Because I grab Koushiro's hand with my right hand, so I must eat with a left hand. Too bad, I am not a lefty "E... Excuse me... How can I eat this if I am not a lefty?" I ask. The seller stared at me and smiled

"The boy can you if you feeding want" he said. What? Koushiro? Feeding Me?

"We have no choice..." Koushiro rubbed his hair and took the chopsticks "Come on, Aaaah..." he said. I opened my mouth blushed. I eat the Okonimiyaki, until suddenly I saw a light

Click!

"Nice one, Mimi!" Hikari said. So, the light is the effect of the bltz at Hikari's camera... What? So she taking a picture of us? Oh, no... People will think that me and Koushiro are really dating!

But... What can make? I have no choice...

* * *

After 2 minutes and 17 seconds, I have done eating, and we continue to the next place. Pocky Stage. I wonder why they named it as a 'Pocky Stage'? There is a man there give us an instruction

"You two must eat the Pocky from each edge!" he said... WHAT? (Mimi's note : Pocky is a snack that shaped like a chopsticks) It means... Me and Koushiro must kissed, right? "Okay, let's... Begin!"

We put the Pocky inside our mouth. Then we eat the Pocky from each edge.

...

Uhhh... Almost there... The Pocky almost done...

...

And then, we almost eat all of the Pocky. The last is the hardest one. Because no matter what, our lips will touching at the last bite

...

And that's really happen... Me and Koushiro's lips touching a bit... And it is okay, it is just a little, right? Because I will never letting him to steal my first kiss. N-E-V-E-R...

* * *

We need one minute and 39 second to done this game. We walk to the Balloon Stage. There is a huge basket with so many balloon. We need to choose one "Let me pick the balloon" Koushiro said. I agreed. Then he picked the blue one. Eek... Blue... I hate it... But he already pick it. I have no choice... "Now, let's pop it" he said. I nodded. We put it in the middle of us and hold it by our chest and pushed it. When our chest almost touching, the balloon pops. Then there is a small paper inside it. We read it.

...

...

...

'You two must play 'Pocky Game' once again'

...

...

...

"Eeeeeh?" Me and Koushiro stared each other "You have picked the wrong balloon!" I pissed. He just sighed "... Huff... We must do it..." I said. He agrred. We go back to the Pocky Stage

...

...

...

And, what will happen next is just the same like the Pocky Challange before...

* * *

"Congratulation! Couple Mimi and Koushiro! You win the contest!" the girl that gave us the instruction said. Oh, no... We won?

"So, what is tha prize?" Koushiro ask calmly. How can he become so calm?

"This!" the girl gives us a ticket for the night Festival...

"Thanks!" Koushiro said

"Oh, and we already prepare for your clothes for the festival" she takes out a Tuxedo and a Pink dress with a big ribbon "You can take it home. For free. The clothes is for you" she said. Wow! Really?

"Th... Thanks..." I said. I admit that the dress is so cute. But still... This is too embarrassing...

"We will going, right?" Koushiro said. What?

"Eh?"

"We are gonna visit the night Festival tomorrow, right?" he repeated. What? He thinks that this is serious?

"S... Sure..." I said. He stared at me and smiled

"Okay" he said "I will pick you up tomorrow at six. Bye" he waved his hand and runs home.

...

...

...

Eeeeh?

* * *

The next day, at 6 PM, he is really comes. He wearing a Tuxedo that the girl gived "You ready?" he ask

"Sure" I said. Wow... He is so... Handsome...

"You looks so beautiful" he said. Awww... You are so sweet... Wait... What?

"Th... Thanks..." I blushed. Then, we walk to the Night Festival together

* * *

"Palmon... I am so tired today..." I explained about what just happened today

"It is okay! Your relationships is blooms step by step right?" Palmon... You really don't understand...

"But... Still..." I sighed "Forget it!" I turn off the light and go to Sleep

* * *

"Taichi? Are you there? ... ... ... Okay, then. I will come to your house tomorrow. There is something I need to tell you about. Okay, thank you so much. Tomorrow at 1 PM" Then Koushiro hangs up and goes back to his bed

* * *

_**Chappy 3 : End**_

_**Next to Chappy 4**_


	4. Chappy 4 : This is what he means

_**Chappy 4 : This is what he means...**_

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update...**_

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about, Koushiro?" Taichi asks

"Yeah... That..." Koushiro's face suddenly becomes red

"That...?" Taichi closer his face to Koushiro's

"I think I have falling in love..."

* * *

"Uuugh... I hate it..." I rolling on the bed with Tanemon stared at me

"What is it, Mimi?" Tanemon jumps on my belly. It's tickled, so I giggled a bit

"Hahaha... No... That Koushiro... Today he keeps a distant from me! And he keeps ignoring me like a dumb! I hate it when he ignores me like that! It seems like he didn't care of me!" I hugged Tanemon and stared at the lamp "If he hates me, why don't he just tell it to me?" I put down Tanemon back to the floor and sighed. Yeah. He is so cold to me today. I hate it! He knows that I hate it when people ignoring me like a dumb, but why'd he do that?

"... Hmmm... Mimi, you are so naïve!" Tanemon said "Why do you even care?"

"What?! What the... Uggh... Tanemon! What do you mean?"

"Mimi, you are so naive!" Tanemon smirked at me. What the...?

"Oh, shut up!" I turned my face from her and close my eyes

* * *

"Fall in love, really?" Taichi smiled and laughs "With who, my friend? Who?" He looks so curious this time

"Sigh... I think I have fall in love with... With Ummm... Mi... Ugh!" Suddenly Taichi covered his mouth and then laughing so hard

"I know! I know! I can tell it! Hahahahhahaha" he pulled his face and smirked "Ta-chi-ka-wa-Mi-mi, right?" He said. Koushiro blushed and nodded shyly "Hahahahaa, I know that! I know that you like her since you two are in Elementary School! Hah! Gotcha! Now, all you need is just tell... Umph!" Koushiro covered Taichi's mouth and glared at him

"Don't- Tell- Anyone! Especially Mimi!" Koushiro yelled. Taichi nodded and smiled

"*giggle* Koushiro...So sweet " Taichi said and spin around the room

"Don't act like a girl, Taichi" Koushiro said

* * *

Next day at School

* * *

"Hey! Mimi!" Koushiro runs to me and then he whispered to me "I... I want to talk to you about... About..."

"Yes?" I smiled at him and he blushed

"I... I will meet you after School! Bye!" He said, as he run back to the Class. Hmph! I know that! He always act like that from yesterday! But what do he want to say anyway? Hmmm... Oh, who cares?! It must be unimportant things... Like about his computer... Or maybe... Ugh! Forget it!

I sit on my chair and start studying. I stared at Koushiro. He rubbing his head. It seems like he is confuse about something... But what is it? I wonder...

* * *

'Cursed you, Taichi... Your words makes me confuse...' "Uughhh..." Koushiro murmured

* * *

"Damn, Koushiro... You have a good sense of a girl..." Taichi said

"What?" Koushiro stared at him and he raised an eye to him

"You know... She is the hottest girl I have ever met... I have ever falling in love with her, but then I met my new love..." Taichi said

"So...?" Koushiro sighed

"Maybe she will immediately ask you to making love on her bad and then you two will..." Koushiro threw him a pillow and leaned on the floor with blushed face

"Shut up. She is not a slut..." Koushiro told him with a glare. Taichi's face suddenly gone serious and make his face closer to him

"But... Koushiro..." He said "I'm Pretty Sure that all of your friends like her too..." He said

"What?"

"Well... Seeing their reaction when they saw Mimi walks with you everyday... I think they have been attracted to Mimi..."

"Then?"

"So, Maybe if you and Mimi are really dating... They will mad at you" Taichi explained "But Look. If you love her more than your friends, you better not to give up because of them..."

"..." Koushiro speechless. He still thinking about What have Taichi said to him... He don't want to loss his best friends... But he don't want to loss Mimi...

* * *

'What should I do...?' He thought. He sighed and leaned his face on the desk 'Damn it...'

* * *

Break time! I will have a lunch! Yay! I am sooooo hungry already! But the thing that makes me confuse is... Koushiro... He sits there and stared at his lunch... So I just comes to him and sit next to him. His face looks so surprised "Can I eat lunch with you?" I ask nicely. He blushed, but then he smiled

"Sure" he said, and then he eats his lunch.

"You are so quite today" I said. He surprised and then stared at me

"Nah... I used to be like this..." He said. *giggle* He is so cute... But he looks so uncomfortable. So I will try to make him comfortable now!

"Koushiro, you know, I have heard from Miyako that she and Ken are dating!" I said

"Really?" Koushiro's face looks surprised

"Yes! And I remember when we are at the Elementary and you become the Computer expert at School, she treats you so well. At first I thought she likes you!" Yes... That's a true story...

"Hahaha... You kidding me..." Good! He started to looks comfortable

"No! I am not kidding! And I heard Taichi is falling in love with Sora! Funny, isn't it?" I tell him another story. He looks so surprised and I know he wants to know more.

"Tell me about it" he widen his eyes

"Nu-uh! It is a secret~" I shook my head and he pouted a bit. He just too cute

"Come on..." He grinned

"Sora said she wants me to keep her secret, so, I will do it. Just like she asked to" I explained and he laughed. I like this situation. It seems like we can chat normally. Not like before. Awkward... And there is no happiness. Now, we two are just like a normal friend... Until I stared outside... "Hey! There is a crowd there! Let's check it!" I pulled his hand

"But... Our lunch..."

"Come on! Just leave it!" I pulled his hand. He stand up and walk to the Crowd "What happen?" I ask to a glasses boy. I'm sure he is Koushiro's friend. His name is Yuji

"Well... That..." Yuji rubbed his head and pulled my hand to see what happened

"My!" I stared at the brown haired boy there leaned on the field and bleeding. He is bleeding on his head and legs "Taichi! What happ..."

"Everyone! Where is Joe?!" Koushiro yelled

"He is absent today" a boy said

"Damn!" Koushiro carried Taichi "Everyone! Don't just stand up and stared at me! Help him!" He yelled and then he runs to the Infirmary "Mimi! Come with me!" He said

"Y... Yes!" I run behind him to the infirmary "What happened to him?"

"It doesn't important!" Koushiro said "Come on! Help me!"

"O... Okay!" Koushiro took out some medicine. I don't know what the use... But I just do what he told me to do

...

...

Done!

"Good... It is better now..." Koushiro said "Thanks. It is because of you"

"No! You are the one who helped him!" I smiled at him and he blushed. It is the first time he appreciate me

"Thanks..." He said "By the way, what just happened to him...?"

Yeah... I don't know... "How if we ask them?" I pointed to a gang in front of Infirmary "Hey. What just happen to my friend?" I ask nicely. They stared at me. I stared at all of my friends is hiding behind the wall. They stared at me and their eyes looks so worried

"You wanna know what happened?" The boy said. I stared their uniform... It is not Odaiba School's Uniform... They all are from the other School...

Koushiro stared at them and walks closer to me "What do you want?" The other boy said

"Nothing..." Koushiro said. He walks closer to me and whispered "You better be careful..." He said and walks to the other's place. Behind the wall...

"So... Sweetie..." He said and pushed me against the wall "You are so hot... You know...?" He said and stared at me E Cup Breast

"Wh... What...?"

"Sweetie... You know what should we do before we cook the bird?" He asks. I looks so confused "Yes. Pull off their feather!" He said and rips my upper Uniform

"Kyaaaaaaa!" I screamed as suddenly Koushiro comes and pushed that boy

"What do you want?" He asks and stand in front of me. I'm sure he is trying to protect me. My face went red. My uniform ripped and I just wearing a bra "You are not this School's students. The rules here is, a Students from the other School wouldn't be able to come in to this School, except they have an important things to do" Koushiro explained

"What? What do you want nerd..."

"Enough!" The Principal comes before that boy punch Koushiro's face "We have a report from the students that you people from Sakuradamon School are attack one of our student" he said. Oh. I'm sure he means is Taichi...

"Damn it! We have caught!" The boy from Sakuradamon said. They run and the Principal runs after them

"Are you okay?" Koushiro stared at me and help me to stand up

"E... Excuse me!" I covered me breast and he pulled me in to the Infirmary "Wh... What do you want to do to..." Then he put off his blazer and put it on

"Wear it" he said "Here. Let me button it" he said and button it. But suddenly, his hand touched my breast "S... Sorry..." He said

"I... I am okay..." I blushed. Done "But the Teachers will mad at you if you didn't wear your blazer..."

"I can explain it to them. Don't worry" he said. He didn't wear his blazer, and I can see his muscle from his white shirt... He is so cool

"T... Thanks..." I thank to him. He rubbed my head

"It is okay... Now let's continue eat our lunch!" He said. I nodded.

* * *

I don't know that Koushiro is actually a nice person... He is so nice to me "Koushiro..." I called him. It is 18.30. Class is dismiss "You said you want to talk to me about something..."

"Oh, that..." He rubbed his head and blushed "We... We better talk at the other place..." He pulled my hand to the Class and stand up in front of the class

"So...?"

"Oh, right... I... I..." He took a deep breath "I think..."

"You think...?"

"I... I can't... It is too embarras..." I hugged him so I can make him relax

"Just say it..." I said. He smiled and push me softly

"I... I think... I like you..." He said

...

...

...

What?

"Wh... What do you mean, Koushiro... We... Well, I like you too! We are friends, right?" I said. He sighed and then pulled me and pressed his lips againts mine... What the... What are you thinking, Koushiro?!

...

After a minute,

He pulled his lips back and stared at me

"This is what I mean..." He said "When I say 'I like you'..."

* * *

_**Chappy 4 - End**_

_**Next to Chappy 5**_


End file.
